Gone
by julielal
Summary: Ca n'aurait pas dû arriver comme ça. Ca aurait dû être planifié, quand il l'aurait voulu, quand il aurait été prêt… traduction d'une fic de the mpreg spirit. Snarry, mpreg, deathfic. Prière de lire avec une boîte de mouchoirs sous la main.


Titre: Gone

Auteure: The Mpreg Spirit

Rating: T

Sommaire: _"Ca n'aurait pas dû arriver comme ça. Ca aurait dû être planifié, quand il l'aurait voulu, quand il aurait été prêt…" _ Ce qui aurait dû être le plus beau moment de la vie de Harry prend un détour inattendu qui le mène sur le chemin de la destruction…

Attention: UA, Mpreg, mort de personnage. Challenge 'The Hormonally Challenged Challenge, Dreaming of Unstoppered Desire'.

Challenge C

Notes de l'auteure: merci à Blair pour ses encouragements (je t'aime), Tiger of the fire/Black Kitten pour avoir calmé mes nerfs et ma grammaire, et à Julielal qui a accepté de traduire cette fic en français.

Note de la traductrice: Ni l'auteure ni moi ne sommes JKR, et inutiles de nous attaquer on est fauchées. Merci à Jen pour m'avoir fait lire cette fic en avant-première, je suis très flattée je dois dire!

Il n'avait pas voulu que ça arrive comme ça. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé d'enfants avant. Il n'avait abordé le sujet qu'une fois, au tout début, deux mois après qu'ils se soient mis ensembles.

Il était sorti tard avec ses amis dans une boîte moldue pour l'anniversaire d'Hermione, et du fond de son esprit embrumé par l'alcool, il avait décidé de se rendre à Poudlard au lieu de rentrer chez lui. Sévérus avait arqué un sourcil en voyait son souriant amant, mais il l'avait tout de même fait rentrer. C'était arrivé alors qu'il gisait à moitié nu sur son lit.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tue es debout à cette heure-ci ?" Il avait bafouillé plus qu'il n'aurait voulu. Sévérus était en train de détacher ses boutons de manchettes. Harry remarqua à peine qu'il était toujours vêtu des robes qu'il portait pour enseigner. Sévérus ne se retourna pas et prit tout son temps, sa voix douce et profonde réveillant Harry , dont les paupières commençaient à tomber.

"Je ne dors pas beaucoup." D'un mouvement souple de sa baguette il fit atterrir les pilules dans sa main tendue. Harry les avait déjà vues auparavant. Il était logique que Sévérus utilise des somnifères. Harry s'était souvent réveillé pour trouver le lit vide et son amant descendu dans son laboratoire, jusqu'à parfois deux ou trois heures du matin. Le silence s'installa une fois de plus entre eux.

"Ca sera bien pour quand on aura des enfants." gloussa Harry, son cerveau parlant à sa place, tout en fermant les yeux. Il put immédiatement sentir un changement dans l'atmosphère. Ses yeux se rouvrirent et se posèrent sur Sévérus qui le regardait par dessus son nez d'un air indescriptible. Si les muscles de Harry n'étaient pas si endormis et si sa tête n'avait pas tourné, il aurait reculé. C'était le regard qu'il réservait à ceux de ses étudiants qu'il détestait le plus. Et encore, Harry ne l'avait reçu que deux fois. Une fois après l'incident de la pensine, et une autre quand il s'était fait surprendre en train de faire des mamours à Ginny Weasley en septième année, après le dîner.

Il n'aimait pas ce regard.

Il n'aborda plus jamais le sujet.

Mais maintenant, il n'avait plus le choix…

Et ainsi, après l'avoir évité et s'être inquiété pendant tout un mois, il l'avait approché avec beaucoup de précaution un lundi soir, très tard.

Il n'avait pas réagi de la manière à laquelle Harry s'attendait.

Après avoir cherché ses mots et bégayé, il avait finalement crié "Je suis enceint!", le dernier mot résonnant dans le petit donjon. Sévérus avait relevé la tête de son livre, s'était levé et avait marché droit vers lui.

Il pressa ses lèvres sur la tête de Harry et posa ses mains sur le renflement de son ventre. La seule chose qui empêcha le sorcier tremblant d'éclater en sanglots fut la surprise. Jusqu'à présent il avait toujours pu éviter ça sauf deux fois, et il espérait que ça continuerait ainsi. Il savait grâce et à des livres et aussi à sa propre imagination qu'il perdrait suffisamment de sa masculinité comme ça dans les prochains mois sans avoir besoin de craquer en plus.

Il n'apprit que plus tard que Sévérus était déjà au courant.

Il avait quitté avec réticence son petit appartement pour emménager avec lui.

Il resta dans le couloir du donjon le samedi matin où ses affaires furent amenées dans les nouveaux quartiers de Sévérus. Mc Gonagall, maintenant directrice, en entendant parler de l'arrivée prochaine du bébé et de leur intention de **s'installer** à Poudlard, avait insisté pour leur fournir une nouvelle chambre, plus spacieuse. Sévérus n'avait bien entendu soulevé aucune objection, et Harry était sûr que s'il lui avait demandé de rester dans son propre appartement pour le moment il n'aurait pas refusé non plus.

Mais il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Une main s'égara sur son ventre, le caressant doucement en bas. Le bébé avait commencé à bouger quelques semaines auparavant. Il devait le faire pour le bien du bébé de toute façon. Il se sentait comme après les Dursley et Voldemort, et même s'il vivait seul depuis près de quatre ans… il avait l'impression de tout juste commencer à vivre sa vie.

Même s'il était heureux pour ce bébé (c'était ce qu'il était censé ressentir, après tout) et que ses craintes initiales (qui semblaient presque des certitudes à certains moments) se soient révélées infondées…

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de souhaiter (cela lui apparut alors qu'il voyait sa malle lévitée dans les escaliers) que ce soit arrivé à un autre moment.

"S'il te plaît Sévérus…" L'intéressé eut un long soupir exaspéré. Il avait fait preuve de beaucoup de patience envers son jeune amour, encore plus que les mois précédents.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il sortait avec Harry. Il n'était pas tombé éperdument amoureux de lui d'un coup ou même pendant la scolarité de Harry. Non, ça serait ridicule.

"Tu dois y aller Harry, ils ont tout arrangé rien que pour toi." Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je trouve ça dur à avaler? N'importe qui d'autre je comprendrais, mais les _Malfoys?_"

C'était venu graduellement avec le temps, en le regardant mûrir et devenir **peu à peu** suffisamment puissant pour détruire Voldemort. Suffisamment aussi pour qu'il n'hésite pas à l'inviter à dîner en le croisant dans le Chemin de Traverse quelques mois plus tard, même s'il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ça irait si loin. Sévérus soupira de nouveau.

"Et bien, si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour le bébé. Il est en partie Serpentard." Harry croisa les bras et les posa sur son ventre. Sévérus s'approcha de lui et lui toucha la joue.

Harry lui aurait probablement ri au nez si il lui avait dit (bien que ces derniers temps, Sévérus aurait fait n'importe quoi ou presque pour le voir sourire à nouveau) qu'il le considérait comme une fleur délicate. Avec l'engrais et les soins appropriés, il pouvait devenir vraiment magnifique, mais si on le serrait trop fort il s'éloignerait. Il savait que la guerre avait causé beaucoup de dommages (avec les pertes des deux camps, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement?), particulièrement chez Harry, et il évitait soigneusement le sujet de peur d'empirer les choses. Bien sûr, il était parfois strict envers lui, parce qu'il le devait. Mais il n'avait pu se contraindre à le faire ces derniers mois.

"C'est juste pour quelques temps mon amour, ce sera fini avant que tu t'en aperçoives…" Harry ne paraissait toujours pas convaincu, les yeux rivés au sol. Sévérus lui fit gentiment signe de relever la tête, ce qu'il fit ses yeux verts pleins de tristesse. Sévérus se pencha vers lui et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Je ne referai plus jamais ça de ma vie. Jamais." Sévérus l'embrassa dans le cou et Harry frémit. Des bras l'entourèrent, caressant son corps.

"Ca ne devait pas être si terrible." dit Sévérus entre deux baisers plantés sur son épaule. Harry ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre le corps solide, si différent du sien, qui s'était adouci avec les changements de la grossesse. Il laissa échapper un doux gémissement quand les mains effleurèrent de nouveau sa poitrine sensible.

Il s'était épanoui dans la grossesse, et Sévérus n'avait jamais été aussi amusé ou fasciné par quoi que ce soit d'autre que les changements que traversait Harry. Il n'avait jamais trouvé le jeune hermaphrodite aussi attirant qu'aujourd'hui (il ne prêtait pas attention à ses yeux cernés et à la manière dont ses os saillaient, même si son ventre le rendait moins visible), même si Harry ne semblait pas d'accord.

"Je ne connaissait pas la moitié de ces gens. Et ils n'arrêtaient pas de me toucher." Il avait l'air un peu dégoûté. Sévérus gloussa, ses mains descendirent.

"C'est ce qu'ils font aux gens enceints, mon amour. Tu l'as juste évité jusqu'à présent parce que tu était barricadé dans la chambre ces derniers mois." Sévérus sourit, un spectacle rare, et pas si affreux qu'il pourrait y paraître. "Et puis, qui pourrait résister à l'envie de toucher ce ventre magnifique?"

Sévérus continua à embrasser son cou et son visage, mais Harry se figea. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda vers le bas. Il était assis sur ses genoux, ses jambes presque entièrement masquées par son ventre auparavant si plat. Il dépassait devait lui, lui rappelant la photo d'une tumeur qu'il avait vu une fois.

Ce n'était pas lui. Cette masse arrondie, globulaire, ne faisait pas partie de lui, il n'avait pas l'impression que ce soit à lui ou même que ce soit beau. Des lignes rouges avaient commencé à apparaître sur la peau douloureusement étirée (il s'en fichait et n'avait pas vraiment confiance en les crèmes que les guérisseurs lui avaient donné) et Sévérus les masquait légèrement de ses mains, alors toujours posées sur le dessus du ventre gonflé, doigts écartés, l'un d'eux touchant son nombril ressorti. _Ca_ choisit cet instant pour montrer que c'était éveillé, et Harry dut réprimer un mouvement de recul lorsque la chair bougea sous l'effet du coup de pied.

"Harry?"

Il n'avait pas réalisé que Sévérus lui parlait. Sans un mot, il repoussa ses mains. Il ne vit pas la confusion de Sévérus et sortit du lit, ramassa une robe et quitta la pièce. Il n'entendit pas qu'on l'appelait en quittant l'appartement, en haut des escaliers, de l'autre côté de la porte, en train de courir. Sans voir où il allait, déterminé à partir loin, aussi loin qu'il le pourrait. Il finit par s'arrêter, il était maintenant entouré d'arbres, dans un noir presque total. Il s'appuya contre un arbre et se reposa un peu, ignorant que quelque chose de chaud et de poisseux coulait le long de ses joues.

La chose était toujours là. Il n'était pas encore assez loin.

Il ne cria pas, mais la regarda en silence, laissant ses larmes couler…

"Forêt interdite… Déshydraté… Dangereux…"

Harry, allongé dans un lit de l'infirmerie, ignora tout ça. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé. A quoi bon? Il n'avait rien à dire de toute façon. Il regardait droit devant lui. Un première année avait des brûlures sur les bras. Il se demanda brièvement ce qui s'était passé avant que quelqu'un ne tire les rideaux et qu'une voix inquiète ne commence à le gronder et à le materner. Il ignora Hermione et elle s'assit à côté de lui en silence.

Elle essaya de lui prendre la main. Il la retira. Elle le regarda avec tristesse, mais il ne le remarqua pas.

"Oh Harry…"

Deux mois plus tard il se retrouva dans une situation similaire. Mais tout le monde avait l'air beaucoup plus heureux et soulagé. Il se demanda s'il aurait dû être heureux et soulagé aussi. Il essaya, mais sans y parvenir.

Il regarda le petit tas de couvertures dans ses bras. Rose. Ridée. Le nez de Sévérus. Pour la première fois depuis six mois, il sourit et se décida à toucher du bout des doigts sa joue. Le petit visage se renfrogna et émit un horrible hurlement. Le sourire s'évanouit. Il retira son doigt, mais _ça_ continua.

Il la regarda quelques instants alors qu'elle continuait à pleurer sans savoir quoi faire. Sévérus était parti donner un cours. Elle fut bientôt arrachée de ses bras.

"Pour l'amour de Merlin, Harry, c'est clair qu'elle a faim… Ne reste pas assis comme ça."

Il craqua. Il n'essaya plus de la toucher. Pas plus qu'il ne le devait. Et, étrangement, personne ne s'en aperçut. Il apprit à la changer quand elle pleurait, ou à la bercer pour qu'elle s'endorme. Ou encore, ce qu'il redoutait le plus, à la nourrir. La voir le sucer comme une sangsue lui donnait l'impression d'être une espèce de vache que l'on trait. Il détestait ça. Mais il ne la dorlotait pas, ne lui chantait pas de berceuse, ne jouait pas avec elle _ et il ne s'en sentait que plus mal_.

Cela dura plus de trois mois. Il avait appris à accrocher un faux sourire sur ses lèvres, un sourire qui disait "Je-suis-heureux-de-tenir-mon-enfant" et non "Je-ne-peut-pas,-prenez-là-pitié-prenez-là". Mais il finit par ne plus en être capable.

Et maintenant il se retrouve ici. Il suppose que c'est un peu cliché mais il s'en fiche. C'est le seul endroit où il puisse se rendre sans éveiller les soupçons de Sévérus. Il était en train de la changer et ne remarqua pas qu'il n'avait pas emmené son balai. Avec précautions, il grimpa dans la tribune la plus haute, celle des professeurs. Il y avait déjà pensé avant, mais pas sérieusement. Jusqu'à la semaine précédente.

Et maintenant, il se tient tout en haut, frémissant dans l'air frais de Novembre et contemplant le terrain de Quidditch sombre et vide.

_Il sait qu'il doit le faire_. Ou alors Sévérus va venir et il n'aura plus aucune chance. Il ferma les yeux et une image lui apparut, une image d'elle.

_Il va le faire._

Pleurant dans ses bras; Sévérus la chatouillant en souriant, ses yeux si brillants; la masse ronde devant lui qui refuse de partir; courant.

_Il est sur le point de le faire._

Il secoue la tête, repoussant les images. Elles refusent de partir. Il agrippe ses cheveux et hurle, secouant toujours la tête.

_FAIS LE!_

Son pied glisse.

Et il tombe.

Tombe.

Se rappelle.

Tombe.

Désire.

A besoin de partir.

Tombe.

Une larme coule le long de sa joue.

Tombe.

Tombe.

Parti.

2:11 du matin.

03-09-2007

The mpreg spirit


End file.
